Dead High
by SnowWh1t3
Summary: 'Upon entering, I didn't expect it. But now that I'm in, there's no way OUT.' Nekoda 'Kody' Wells entered Grim High, not knowing the calamity ahead. As if having a tough school life wasn't enough, now the school's under attack and nobody's allowed in...or out. But the dead always manages to find a way in. - DISCONTINUED -
1. OC STUFFIO!

**Full Summary: 'Upon entering, I didn't expect it. But now that I'm in, there's no way **_**OUT**_**.' Nekoda 'Kody' Wells is the new girl at Grim High, a private high school. It's one of the worst high schools she's ever been to with rich, snobby, stuck up girls and rich, rude, jerk faced guys. But that's not the worst part of it when the apocalypse starts, and no one is allowed to exit of enter the high school, but the dead always finds its way in. **

**So this is my first HOTD fanfiction! I thought it would be cool to make one and my best friend, as you may know as MidnitStar encouraged me to do so. She'll be helping me out and I wouldn't mind getting help from others either. :3**

**Please send via PM! And use the format below, it'll be on my profile! :3**

**BASIC INFO**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Religion:**

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Build/ Body Type:**

**Height/ Weight:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc:**

**How do they wear their uniform?:**

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History:**

**Family:**

**How/Why'd They Enter Grim High?:**

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Illnesses:**

**Love Interest:**

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer (Long, Close, Etc.):**

**How Do They Fight:**

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon (In a school, nothing that wouldn't make sense):**

**Secondary Weapon (In a school, nothing that wouldn't make sense):**

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**School Sports or Clubs:**

**School Status:**

**OC's Opinion of Kody:**

**Relation to Kody(Before Apocalypse):**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFO<strong>

**Full Name:** Nekoda Wells

**Nickname/Alias:** Kody

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 14

**Nationality:** America

**Ethnicity:** None

**Religion: **Christian

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Skin Tone/Color: **Milky white

**Eye Color: **Caramel brown

**Hair Color: **Chocolate brown

**Hair Style:** In twin braids that reach her mid back, bangs that fall into her eyes

**Build/ Body Type:** Small, thin, petite frame

**Height/ Weight: **5'3 103 lbs

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc: **None

**How do they wear their uniform?:** She doesn't wear the overcoat, she just wears the short sleeved, pale blue button up shirt, the white bow around her collar, white knee high socks, and the white one inch heels with ankle strap

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History: **Kody was born and raised in America. She only left the country when her parents took her on their business trips, and she always traveled around the country, the girl was always stressed. She'd never stay in one place for more than a month. Eventually, she put her foot down and refused to move out of her current location. Her father promised just one more move and then they'll stay, and she gave in. Indeed, her father meant it and they stayed in the new town. Her parents allowed her to take the test to enter Grim High since she didn't want them to pay her way in.

**Family:** Xavier Wells – Older Brother- Moved out when eighteen, not shown

Maxwell Wells – Father

Susan Wells – Mother

**How/Why'd They Enter Grim High?:** She finally decided to stick with one school and chose a very well, top ten private school. She entered by taking the entry exam instead having her parents pay.

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:** Kody will stand up for what she believes in, no matter the cost. She is really friendly, but most of those that bullied her made her go cold to anyone like them, including rich folks, though she's one herself. Kody is kind of …a fujioshi, she loves yaoi(guy on guy). So she squeals really loudly if she sees to guys really close together or anything along those lines. She also hates to get in the way of other people's love or crushes, but sometimes she does and doesn't realize it because she doesn't realize other people's crushes towards her, so she's dense in the romance category. So, to sum her up she's stands up for what she believes in, slightly cold hearted, weird, a fujioshi, and dense with romance.

**Strengths: **- Doesn't trust others easily

-Can squeeze into tight places

-Easily focuses

**Weaknesses: **-Not trusting others

-Overprotective of her teammates

-Once her heart's set on something, there's no changing her mind

**Likes: **Yaoi, chocolate shakes, reading, quiet, drawing manga

**Dislikes:** Being judged for being a yaoi lover, rich snobs, those that can't face reality, being dropped from the team

**Fears:** Being eaten while alive, losing everyone she knows and loves

**Secrets:** None

**Illnesses:** None

**Love Interest:** She's too dense in the love category

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer (Long, Close, Etc.):** She prefers close range weapons so she knows that she hit her target

**How Do They Fight:** She fights rather close to her enemy, she easily dodges or slips through other's attacks.

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon (In a school, nothing that wouldn't make sense):** Knife

**Secondary Weapon (In a school, nothing that wouldn't make sense): **Baseball bat

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**School Sports or Clubs:** None

**School Status:** Nerd/Weirdo/Yaoi Freak/Loser

**Other:** Nope~


	2. New Girl

**OC LIST!**

Nekoda Wells. . .SnowWh1t3

Vanilla Star. . .MidnitStar

Julius Trenton Johnson. . .Bass The Echidna

Petronella Daan. . .Awesome D.T

Phil Angelo. . .Lazersword88

Jason Petrovsky. . .The Jashinist231

David Reiss. . .ShinBP

Naru Toshino. . .KeepLovingStars

Kitsu Daitoryu. . .HIKAGE-SAMA

Tilani Triton. . .LARONRX

Koga Drystan. . .Shuota Izukai

Baldomero Varela. . .theWOLRD

Charles Washington II. . .TigerMasters

Taylor Waggnor. . .Ghost132

Ryan Walker. . .NightWolfx13

Daniele Fortunato. . .Paperman0

Samantha Brighton. . .ZorialWater

Eric H. Venture. . .MT's Souless6

**Here's the list so far! If you submitted and I said I accepted and your OC and name's not on the list, PM me and I'll fix it! I'm still accepting a few more too! So, here's the first chapter, I hope you guys like it. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: New Girl <strong>

To be truly honest, I was in no way prepared to start going to Grim High. Sure, I've gone to so many other schools that I couldn't even remember a single person's name, but that didn't mean that I was ready to start over again. If only my parents stayed in the last town, then I wouldn't have to start a new school.

"Isn't this exciting Nekoda? You get to go to a top ten school." Mom said, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not really exciting to have to go to a new school, I'll be the new girl, _all over_ again." I said.

"We promise that this is the last time you'll have to start all over in high school." Dad said.

I nodded. I didn't really believe what they said, for the fact I've heard that line so many freaking times. "Oh, and Nekoda, you'll look very beautiful in your uniform." Mom said.

My gaze shifted down, I wore the school's pale blue short-sleeved button up shirt, white mini skirt, white knee-high socks, and white one inch heels with a strap around my ankle. The whole uniform was there, all except the white overcoat which I loathed with a passion.

"Thanks...I guess."

"If only you wore the coat." Dad said.

"Dear, it's like trying to get her to stop reading that ridiculous manga." Mom said, totally mispronouncing the word 'manga'.

Looking in the rear view mirror, I could see that my face had flushed a bright, glowing shade of red. I always got embarrassed when my parents talked about my choice in entertainment, they said it out loud as if it were nothing. It really is though, at every school I've gone to, they find it gross and scary that I'm a fujioshi. One told me I'd never get a boyfriend.

It's not that I don't have an interest in guys, it's just that...I'm more into reading manga that has yaoi in it and watching anime with it too. I don't know why I do, but when I stumbled upon it when online...I loved it.

"Mom...You don't have to say that out loud, you know."

"Honey, we both know that you read and watch that stuff, although we rather you not, so there's no need for me to whisper about it, is there?"

I groaned and hid my face in my hands. "Oh, stop that Nekoda." Dad said.

When I lifted my head, I saw that the school was just down the street. _Thank God_, I thought. I was so prepared to get out of this car and away from this conversation.

"Have a nice day at school Nekoda." Mom said with a smile as she pulled up to the curb.

Before the car fully stopped, I grabbed my bag and threw open the door, slamming it shut behind me, rushing to get through the gates and in the building. It didn't work out too well...I ran smack dab into what felt like a wall. When I stumbled back and looked at the obstacle, it wasn't a wall, it was a girl.

She looked to be about 5'5, she had long, dyed rainbow curls, a fair skin tone, and blue eyes. She wore her outfit almost the same as I, but she wore white converse instead, and wore her overcoat tied around her waist. "Ah, you must be the new girl." She said, thrusting her hand at me.

I flinched, thinking she would hit me, but instead, she was waiting for me to shake her hand. Slowly, I grabbed it. "Name's Vanilla Star, but most call me Rainbow, hence the hair." She said.

I started to introduce myself, but she interrupted, "You're Nekoda Wells."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I've seen your picture, and may I say, those twins braids are adorable. And I'm the Student Council Vice-President."

Confused, I looked at my messy chocolate-brown hair put into twin braids, I didn't really think they were adorable, I thought they were neutral. "Um...Okay?"

"Oh! And here's our Student Council President, Petronella Daan, but she goes by Petra or as some say' Ever-Smiling Monster'." Rainbow said, grabbing the girl behind her, pulling her into my view.

The Council President looked about 5'6, she had extremely thick and curly short teal hair, her bangs pinned to the side by a red, star-shaped clip, a fair and creamy skin tone, and red eyes. She wore the full uniform, neat and ironed upon her thin frame. How neatly she wore her outfit made me feel like a bum, since I didn't bother to iron it at all.

Something flashed in Petra's eyes, as if remembering something. It didn't seem like she was staring at me, but at someone else. She blinked, and smiled widely at me. "Hi there newbie!"

I smiled weakly. I really didn't want to be called 'newbie' the whole day. Rainbow released Petra and started to walk away, backwards. "Well, it's the Prez's job to give ya a tour, so I'll have to go do my job. See ya in Gym Kody!" She called, and turned on her heel, running away to the building.

"Rainbow! I need help!" Someone cried, and she immediately made a u-turn and ran past us.

"Bye...Again!"

My eye twitched in annoyance. "She's a strange one."

"Well, shall we begin your tour Kody, if I may call you that."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Petra turned on her heel, the smile still planted on her face and started to walk to the building. I took one last look around me and followed after her. "So...What's this school like?"

"Don't make eye contact with any of the extremely popular crowd, unless it's Vanilla." She said.

"Why?"

"If you'd like to keep your life, stay out of their radar and don't talk to them."

I really didn't get why, but with the way she talked about them...I really didn't want to get why. "Okay, so are you going to just show me where my classes are?"

"That and the safest routes around Grim High." She said, looking over her shoulder at me and I didn't see a single hint of amusement in her eyes.

I had a bad feeling about Grim High...

After Petra introduced me to all my teachers and showed me the safest routes to travel to my classes, she dropped me of at home room with Mr. Reyes. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem, and be careful." She said.

"Sure."

With that, she left down the hall to go to her home room, which she shared with Rainbow.

"Alright class, we have a new student today." Mr. Reyes said after everyone entered.

"Hi, I'm Nekoda Wells, but you can all call me Kody." I said, and bowed.

That's when my worst nightmare came true, out of my bag, tumbled my manga, and guess what was on the cover? Two guys kissing! "Oh God!" I cried, dropping to the floor and scooping it up into my arms, holding it to my chest.

"That's gross." One girl said.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes, it was happening again. "Ms. Meadows, keep quiet." Mr. Reyes said, then moved to attend to me.

_Oh God, oh God, please don't come any closer, please._

He reached for me. "Are you alright Nekoda?"

Automatically, I jumped to my feet and burst out the classroom, running down the hall. "And so, I said...Oh, hey Kody!" Rainbow said, but I pushed past her and her friend.

When I reached outside, I sat on the steps. What the hell did I just do? Why did I run out like an idiot? I pulled out my phone and called Mom. "Nekoda, are you okay honey?"

"Mom, please come pick me up."

"Why?"

The tears fell. "Please."

"Okay, I'm coming."

In a few minutes, she came and I piled into the passenger seat. "Kody, what's wrong baby?"

"I _hate_ being the new girl! I _hate_ being me!" I snapped at her, and turned my back to her.

I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't even know why I ran. Maybe it was because the last time I got called gross, I ran away crying like a baby. _God, I'm so freaking stupid._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there's any mispelled words, I'm not at home and the program I was using didn't have a spell checker, so tell me if there are any errors. Did you like? Was it bad? I'm not for sure...Star wasn't around today to help me write, she was having problems...<strong>

**Well, please R&R! :3**


	3. Super Hero and Fan-Service?

**Day 2: Super Hero and Fan-Service? **

Sitting in Mom's car, I felt absolutely exhausted, my eyelids felt as if they didn't want to stay open, I kept falling asleep and jerking awake, either that or hitting my head on the window. "Baby, are you okay?" Mom asked me.

I sniffled and nodded, I still didn't feel ready to go back, and it was only my second day at Grim High. I had a feeling that everyone would point at me and call me gross or bully me for liking such things. Last night, I overheard Mom and Dad talking about possibly having me transfer schools…I'm not for sure if they still think I should or not.

"Hey Mom, do you think my interests are gross?" I asked Mom finally, turning to face her.

This was a topic I never bothered to inquire my parents, afraid of their answer. Mom pulled up to the curb in front of the school, and turned to look at me. She gingerly brushed my bangs from my eyes, and kissed my forehead. "Oh Nekoda sweetie, your interests are your own. If you like reading and watching such things, then you should be allowed to.

"Many others are interested in the same thing, I'm sure of that. I won't call you weird or gross, not just because you're my baby girl, but because you're not any of those things. If like it, it's not like anyone else has to watch or read it, so they have no need to judge. You should be able to walk around that school with a smile and make new friends." Mom said, all while rubbing her thumb against my cheek.

I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her close. "Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

When I pulled away, I pushed open the car door and stepped out, shutting it behind me. Mom pulled away…And even after what she said, I had an urge to run after her, screaming, "Mom! Please don't leave me here!"

Instead, I stood there with my legs shaking. "Kody!"

My gazed moved to the rainbow-colored hair streaking through the air, and before I knew it, I was attacked by Rainbow, her arms around my neck. "I heard about what happened," Rainbow said, and pulled away, holding me at arm's length. "And before you ask, I don't think it's gross that you like that stuff."  
>"Y-you don't?"<p>

She leaned close and whispered, "Once, I caught the Prez reading yuri, she turned as red as a tomato and tossed her bag at my face, screaming for me not to tell anyone."

At that, I had to giggle. "Ahem! Vanilla, what must be so secretive that you must whisper?"

Petra stood beside Rainbow now, who seemed to have a terrified look frozen on her face. She jumped back. "W-well, y-ya see, I was just…Oh look, I heard someone call my name, gotta go!" And she stormed off, leaving us in the dust, almost literally.

"She told you didn't she?"

"W-what?!" I shouted, perhaps too loud.

She gave me a smile, but behind that smile, I could sense a dark intent. "Did she tell you?"

"Y-yeah, she told me that your into _that_."  
>Petra ruffled my hair, and gave me a much kinder smile. "It's okay if you know, besides I'm the Council President, and I'm in charge of helping you out for your first few days, so it's no real big deal."<p>

I nodded. "Besides, if you tell anyone else…"She started to whisper in my ear, and I felt my whole body go warm at her words…God, I had no idea that she could be so…Perverted!

"I'd rather not tell anyone."

"Good, anyways, you know where to find me if you need anything." Petra said and walked away, hands behind her back, smiling at those that called out to her.

I sighed…I thought that Petra was pretty normal until she whispered such things in my ear, so perverted, I didn't even want to mention, if we were an anime, those words should've been censored.

"There she is!"

With no idea who these people were talking about, I started to walk to the building, when a hand grabbed my messenger bag, yanking me back. I shrieked in surprise, and found myself surrounded. To be truly honest, I had no idea who these guys were, but I remembered the girl, clinging to one of the guys. She was the one that called me gross yesterday.

"This is her, the one that totally grossed me out!"

I stared at her blankly. "Uh, I don't really even know you."

"Just how sick is she babe?"

The girl blew a bubble with her pink bubblegum and a sudden urge to pop it just to watch it explode all over her face popped into my head. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "That is beyond nasty."

_Da fuck?_ "Huh?" I asked, still confused as to why they were even bothering me.

He grabbed my shirt collar and lifted me off my feet. "Now you wanna play dumb?"

"Dude, breath mint please. Or did you not know that humans created that…Oh, you're waiting to learn that toothpaste has been invented, that's it!"

Some of his goons laughed, the only one that didn't was a guy that stood about 6'2, he had bright green eyes, and long, wavy, dark brown hair with various hair pins pulling it back out of his face, he was decently tanned, and instead of wearing the overcoat, he wore a sweater atop of the uniform top, it was unzipped and the two buttons to his shirt were unbuttoned, the jeans seemed to be quite baggy on him, and he wore sneakers, instead of the required guy footwear.

He seemed to have a pitying look in his eyes, but he didn't move to stop him, yet he didn't move to join in either. _Ah, a bystander._

"Hey, Koga, wanna join?" The guy asked, and the boy shook his head no. "Fine, I guess I'll do it by myself."

"Looks like your right hand man doesn't even want to join with you, bad breath." I said.

He took a swing, and I slumped down, dodging, shrieking. "So you talk big, but when it comes to walking, you can't do it."

"Yo! Kick him in the balls!" Someone shouted.

Instinctively, I listened and used the heel of my one inch heels and smashed between his legs. He dropped me, gasping, for breath, and falling to the ground, holding himself. "Hey!" One guy shouted, as I tried running.

"Duck!" The same voice shouted, and I dropped to the ground.

A foot basketball flew over my head, smacking the guy dead in the face. "Bulls eye!" The guy that threw the ball cheered.

I looked up, a hand reaching down to me. "Crap, it's Reiss!"

"Dammit, we can't jump him, we'll lose the tournament then."

"Let's go."

The one known as Reiss was the one reaching out to me, he had deep blue eyes, and a fair, slightly tan skin tone, he had kind of short, spiky hair, his bangs long and spiky and covered some of his forehead, he stood at about 6'2 as well. He wore the full uniform, the clothing loose, the overcoat kind of hanging off his shoulders, his tie not completely tied and some of his buttons undone. _Damn, talk about hot. Oh God! What am I thinking?!_

"Hey, you're Kody, right?"

"Y-yeah." I said, taking his hand.

"We're in the same home room, I remember seeing you with that manga."

I looked down. "I'm gross, huh?"

"Nope, I really don't mind. But what I do mind is that damned bastard didn't give my basketball back!" He shouted in the direction of where the guys took off.

"Basketball team?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about making you save me." I said. _I'm really starting to hate rich kids, and I am one!_

"Nah, it's no big deal. Ah, I'm David Reiss by the way, but everyone calls me Reiss."

I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You can just call me Kody."

"Well, Kody, since you're into ya―"

I jumped at him and smacked a hand over his mouth, looking around to see if any of the few passerby's were listening. I sighed. "You can't just throw that word around…Some think it's really gross."

Reiss pushed my hand down and grinned. "As I was saying, since you're into _that_, I could always give you some…" He leaned close, making me blush as he whispered, "Fan-service."

I jumped back, my face warm, I couldn't even make eye contact as I started to fan myself. Just the thought of Reiss, who was indeed very good-looking, with another guy in such situations made my heart pound. _Don't decline! Don't decline!_ "S-sure, I mean, no! Well…I, no!" I face palmed.

Reiss laughed. "Don't stress over it so much. Just tell me your answer when you've got it."

_Why are you such an idiot Kody?_ "O-okay."

"See ya."

I gave a small wave, and when he was gone, I started to freak. "Oh my God! What just happened?!"

For a moment, I stood there, like a blushing idiot over that image in my head. Then, I ran after him. "Reiss! Wait, I think I'll consider that fan-service!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Star helped me out a little bit with this chapter. The parts she helped me with was the little bit with Vanilla and Petra, and then the introduction to Reiss, as well as the conversation between the two...And the ending. All the other stuff I did myself! So what do you think? <strong>

**Reviews Replies!**

**KeepLovingStars: Thank you so much! And thank you too Ice! **

**ShinBP: Yeah, I agree, I could have made the chapter longer, but I hope I did okay on this one. And thanks so much for reviewing!**

**MidnitStar: Aww, Star! Don't be so angry, I wuv you lots!**

**The Jashinist231: Glad that you liked it!**

**Shouta Izukai: I'm glad that you liked the Prez and Rainbow, and that you liked the chapter! And don't worry, Kody can be very emotional...And weird, like someone I know *cough cough* MidnitStar *cough cough* :P**

**ZorialWater: I'll reserve a spot for ya!**

**Ghost132: ...Sorry that I didn't get to that, but thank you for sending in an OC!**

**Awesome D.T: I think there's a reason why you're called awesome! And I'm glad that you think I did a good job! **

**TigerMasters: Thank you so much! **

**Kody: Damn the fourth wall! **

**HIKAGE-SAMA: He he, I think Kody would actually do that...And she might get some weird stares...But she wouldn't care if she was able to do that. Thank you for your amazing review!**

**NightWolfx13: Thanks! I think I did pretty good too for a start and for my first time doing an HOTD fic. Thanks again!**

**See you guys next time!**


	4. Then, She Just Snapped

**Day 3: Then, She Just Snapped**

Rainbow and I were partners for Gym. She was the only girl that I knew in my class that I knew, everyone was crowding around her to be her partner and I was left alone, just when I was about to go sit on the side lines, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I wanna be partners with Kody." She said, smiling kindly over her shoulder at the girls.

I looked at the others…If only looks could kill, I would be dead. "You shouldn't be partners with me Rainbow."

"Kody! I choose you!" She cried, hugging me close to her.

Was this Pokémon or something? "Okay, just please don't ever say that line again."

"Deal!" Rainbow shouted, fist pumping the air…She was weird, not that I had any room to talk.

Rainbow and I started with the stretches, she was leaning on my back as I reached down to touch my feet. "You were late to class yesterday, what was that all about?"

"I got in big trouble with these guys…Well, some were girls, and this guy helped me out."

"Really?! Who?!" Rainbow asked.

"He goes by Reiss."

"Oh! I know him! He's a really cool guy! I remember my first day here; Reiss was like the first guy I met. I used to be a total loner and didn't give a damn about the world around me. He and Prez helped me out, said that it was okay for me to be me, and they didn't care what happened in my past. I became like this, eventually." She said.

"I see…"

That must mean that I could totally trust Reiss not to turn on me in the last moment, after all, if he stuck with the Vice Prez until she accepted who she was and now look, she's exceptionally cheery and doesn't really care what other think.

Did that mean if I continued hanging around the three that I do know that meant that I could eventually fit in and accept the fact I'm a fujioshi and not have to keep it a secret?

"Kody! Kody!"

"Huh?"

"Oh God, you need help!" Kody shouted, and I didn't know what she was talking about.

It took me a while to realize that she wasn't leaning on my back anymore, but standing next to me. I tried sitting up and I felt like I was stuck, my back hurting. "Ow!" I whined.

"You're not supposed to let me crush you! That's why you don't daydream in Gym! I'm not that light ya know!"

"I can't move!" I cried.

Rainbow must've thought I was paying attention to her weight on my back and I would've told her if she was crushing me, but I was thinking about something completely different and now I couldn't move. "Why me?!"

* * *

><p>Rubbing my back, I walked weakly down the hall. It was already time for lunch and I really didn't want to go to the cafeteria and be watched. I'd go eat in the courtyard.<p>

It was so freaking hard to move with my back killing me. "Man, Rainbow, you're really heavy." I mumbled.

My hands moved from my back to the double doors and I pushed them open, revealing the courtyard. At the sight of it, my mouth fell agape. I knew that I should've been used to such beautiful sights for I was a rich teenage girl who lived in a freaking mansion for crying out loud…But, our courtyard was nearly as colorful or beautiful as this.

The courtyard had every flower you could think of, roses, lilies, tulips, daisies, and some that I have never seen before. The trees, they were cherry trees, like ones you'd see in Japan, I bet they had these sent in to show that this school was quite diverse, people from all over the world. The grass was neatly cut and it had such a deep shade of green.

I walked along the path, a smile forming on my mouth, spinning around to take in the sights. It was so hard to believe this was a courtyard and not a garden to an estate! I turned my back to the building and sat down at a table, taking my lunch out of my messenger bag.

"It's amazing, huh?"

"Yeah! It really is, I can't believe that―" I froze…Who the heck just spoke to me?!

I looked over, a girl was sitting at the table next to mine, eating at her lunch, she was playing on a PSP as well, and I squinted to get a good look at her game…Zombie Survivor 4? I never heard of that game before.

"Come on you undead bastards! Die already!" She screamed at the handheld game console.

Was I the only one that was lost? Of course I was! I was the only other person in the courtyard! "What are you doing?" I dared to ask.

"Yes! I beat the twentieth level!" She cheered, but froze when she spotted me. "Sorry, did you ask something?"

"What are you doing?"

I got a better look at her now that she looked at me. She had fair skin, freckles around the nose area, bright green eyes, and short, red-orange hair. Her hair was covered by a black beanie with a gravestone on the left side, only her bangs and the back stuck out of it, her uniform was quite loose on her petite form, instead of wearing the forever annoying―and blister causing―heels, she wore sneakers, and she had standard, square-ish, rounded frame, silver glasses upon her face.

Her green eyes lit up with excitement. "What am I doing you wonder?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but she didn't give me that chance. "I'm only playing the best zombie apocalypse game in history! It's a great way to catch up on Zomb-ology!"

"What the hell is Zomb-ology?"

She jumped out of her seat, taking her things and sat down in front of me. "Zomb-ology is zombie research. It helps me prepare for the apocalypse to come."

Was she insane?! Zombies, apocalypse? This girl played too many games. "It may sound insane, but it's gotta come! Otherwise, I'd have spent all this time researching for no apparent reason!"

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you and your…Research?"

I grabbed my lunch and stood, but she leaned across the table, put her hands on my shoulders, and shoved me into the seat once again.

"Wait…I think I've seen you somewhere! Oh! You're the new girly! You're into yaoi, and you've made really great friends with Rainbow!"

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself." She said, readjusting her glasses, and sitting back down. "I'm Samantha Brighton."

"I see…"

"And you're Nekoda Wells."

"…Yeah?"

"Hey, since you're into that kind of stuff, would you mind taking a look at my manga I'm making?"

"I guess."

She pulled a notebook out of her pile of stuff and carefully handed it to me. "Be careful with it, I love this notebook."

That was the way I felt with my manga…Not that I'd ever say that out loud. I pulled open the notebook and it had a list of chapters, I flipped the page and found the first chapter cover page. Nothing really shocked me, except the fact that this was yuri.

I continued reading though, I mean, it can't be that much different from yaoi, right? The two girls were walking along in an alley, and it was dark…It was obvious that the one girl wanted something. Then, I turned the page and the girl shoved the other against the wall, and started to kiss her passionately. I felt my face go warm…But I finished reading.

When I closed it, there was something about those characters, I took a look at them again. I should've known who they were when I first saw…It was Rainbow and Samantha…Did Samantha have a major crush on Rainbow?

"Is this…Well, based off of, uh―"

"Me and Rainbow, yes. I totally love her! Actually, I've liked her since we first met in junior high, when she decided to be my partner, back then she wasn't as cheery, but I still loved her." Samantha said, blushing madly as she avoided eye contact with me.

"Well, here. It's my first time reading yuri, I kind of like it, but I think yaoi is more of my thing. I think your artwork is great too." I said, handing her the notebook.

"I would give it to her, but she's always so busy and she's not all that into girls in such a way."

"It starts that way sometimes doesn't it? The girl you love doesn't have an interest in other girls, until something happens?"

"You're right! Thanks Nekoda."

"Just call me Kody."

"Okay! You can call me Sam!"

"Well, my lunch hour's almost over, I've got to head back." I said, standing.

I headed over to the building and reached for the door, when Sam cried, "Kody!"

I looked over at her, confused as to why she had to scream my name. But when food and trash fell on me, I realized why…People were throwing their garbage on me. I kept my gaze on the ground and listened to them laughing. "Oh look, Nekoda, we're _so_ sorry. Here, let us rinse you off!"

They poured what I assumed to be a bottle of water down on me. I blinked away the tears, I couldn't, no, I wouldn't cry. I slammed open the double doors, Sam following me, asking if I were alright.

I marched up to that classroom. "Oh, what reeks?!" A girl shrieked.

"It's Nekoda!" The others shouted, then laughed.

I stalked up to them, soaked bangs in my eyes. "Which one of you is the leader?"

"You have a problem?" The one in front of me asked.

She had bleach blond hair, and dark, hateful blue eyes. I clenched my fist, and thrust it into her jaw, causing her to stumble back into the rest of her gang. "The next time you bitches decide to mess with me, don't hide on the second floor."

From what I could see in her friend's eyes, I had a dark look on my face, my eyes filled with absolute hatred. To be truly honest, I didn't give a damn.

"Bitch." The girl muttered, staggering to her feet.

She took a swing at me, but I dodged, running into Sam, who stumbled back too. "Kody, don't get involved with them." She said.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said, glaring at her.

Sam had a hurt look on her face as she took off. _Go ahead, run away, like hell I care._ The girl was already on me as she shoved me to the ground and got on top of me, throwing punches left and right. I couldn't do anything, her friends had my hands pinned to the floor, and some held my feet.

"HEY!"

Everyone froze, finding Rainbow and Petra right there, Sam behind them. "Get the hell off of her." Rainbow said, a dark look in her eyes that I've never seen before.

"This bitch started it."

Rainbow laughed evilly. "You assholes have the count of three to get out of my sight before I send you all to the Goddamn hospital!"

"One…" Petra counted off. "Three."

Rainbow stepped forward, and spun around on her heel, side kicking the girl in the head, she hit the floor with a crack. "Warned you."

Petra helped me up, and shoved her away. "Don't touch me! Don't any of you touch me! Ever!"

"You okay Kody?" Rainbow asked.

"No! I hate all the damn people in this school!"

And I walked away, brushing past Sam…I left them all there, hurt looks frozen upon their faces. I didn't hate them, not the ones that didn't judge me…But I hated everyone else, looking at me with damn judging eyes, and whispering crap about it.

I had enough…I didn't like spending the past two days dealing with everyone's crap…So I did what I had to, I snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I did this one on my own, while listening to Star's rock music and it gave me the idea: Well, Kody's been there for at least two whole days, going through torture, what would happen if she couldn't take it anymore and snapped? Star thought it was a pretty good idea, so I hope you enjoyed. OH! How could I forget, Happy Halloween to everyone that celebrates! Star and I will go trick or treating! :3 <strong>

**Reviews Replies!**

**MidnitStar: ...Yes, indeed very weird. And thanks so much for helping me out! :D**

**ZorialWater: He he, don't worry about it, it's ok. Glad that I managed to make you laugh!**

**Awesome D.T: Kody - I'll totally share with ya!**

**Vanilla - Don't worry, the Prez already beat the crap out of me for that...Abuse of power!**

**Petra - Vanilla, stop talking.**

**Thank you so much! Glad you think Dead High is awesome!**

**Ghost132: No need to be sorry, and I'm super happy you love it!**

**TigersMasters: Nope, it's not weird that you like yaoi at all...To be truly honest, Kody's interests are kind of based off of mine, including the yaoi... :3**

**HIKAGE-SAMA: Kody - *rubs back of head* I really did that much of a good job?**

**Thanks so much, and I agree, more people should get to know Kody better, she's actually a really great gal...Just don't piss her off, as shown in this chapter.**

**KeepLovingStars: Kody - Since when am I annoying?**

**Glad you...Both of you liked the update! **

**NightWolfx13: I'm super happy it's funny and you like it.**

**Shouta Izukai: I don't know who'll join him quite yet...We'll just have to see. Thank goodness you like the new character, and don't worry, Petra won't bite...I think. And...Thank you!**

**MT's Souless6: I was laughing at that part too.**

**Rose Rain 7: Uwaahh! Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you laughed.**

**See you guys next time! **


	5. When the Dead Rise

**Day 4: When the Dead Rise**

I looked in the mirror of Mom's car. She wasn't in there yet, so I had a chance to use her make up to cover up my bruises from yesterday. That girl packed quite a punch, I was lucky that Mom didn't pay much attention to the fact I hid my face last night and this morning.

The front door to the house opened and she walked out, I threw her make up in her purse and closed the mirror, and brushed my bangs into my eyes. Mom got in the car, coughing, and rubbing her throat. "Ugh, I hate getting sick." She said.

"A lot of people have gotten sick." I said, I kind of wished I had a hat or something to really block her view of me.

"Is everything okay Nekoda?"

"Yeah, just fine."

Mom looked at me. "Baby, you're not lying to me are you?"

"No."

"Fine." She said, giving up, and starting the car.

I slumped in the passenger seat, watching the scenery pass by. I really wasn't in the mood, and I didn't really want to go to school. How would I face Rainbow, Prez, and Sam again._ They're rich kids, what've they ever done for you?_

"Oh, by the way baby, I got you a tutor to help you out with your advanced studies, she said that she'd help you out before class started. So go straight to the library."

"Fine."

Mom pulled up to the school after a while and I got out without looking back. All eyes were on me, especially those girls'. Why weren't they in any trouble? Why didn't they get to suffer? I saw Rainbow and Petra up ahead, talking to some students, not even looking at me. Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, hey Kody." Rainbow waved, but I could see the hurt behind her smile, and I ignored her.

I walked straight up to the library, ignoring all the insults that got tossed around about me and all the hateful glares. When I pushed open the door, no one was there. So, I turned around, only to be caught off guard by a girl.

She had an ivory skin tone, light brown eyes, dark brown hair in a loose ponytail, she had a scar down her right eye and across the bridge of her nose. The girl had a left nose stud and ring on her right brow. She didn't even bother to wear the actual uniform, she wore the overcoat, a white button up dress shirt and grey slacks, and dark shoes to match, her tie loose around neck. She stood at 6'1 and had an athletic build.

"So _you're_ Nekoda Wells?" She asked.

I glared up at her. "What do you think?"

"I'm Taylor Waggnor, your tutor."

"Okay, to be truly honest, I don't need a tutor, I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

"No, you're emotionally weak and you need serious help."

I was completely taken aback by her words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Taylor thumped me in the forehead. "What do you think?"

"Screw tutoring!" I shouted, squeezing past her and into the hall. "And screw this freaking school!" I put up the all American middle finger. "You can all rot in―"

"Nekoda Wells! Office!"

* * *

><p>I plopped down in the office, sitting next to a few other students; one of them had a fair tan, with baby blue eyes and dyed green hair and a small batch of black in the back, his hair was in a ponytail that reached his shoulders, the rest of his hair wild and covering his forehead. He had the button up shirt wide open, revealing his dark blue undershirt and the left side was untucked, he had the rest of the uniform worn correctly.<p>

"What're you in here for?" He asked.

"Is my business any of yours?"

"Sorry." He said, raising his hands.

I sighed. "I flipped off my tutor and everyone else in the hall and told them all to rot in hell."

"Damn." He chuckled.

"Yeah…I think they deserved it though."

"Maybe, by the way, I'm Eric Venture, if you want, you can call me Venny."

"That's a little childish."  
>Venny shrugged. "Well, I'm Nekoda Wells, most call me Kody."<p>

"Oh, you're that yaoi girl." He said casually.

"Why not get a damn loudspeaker and announce it to the world." I said.

"You fought Brittany and her goons."

"Yeah?"  
>"Pretty damn cool."<p>

I flushed, was I really that cool? No, I wasn't I was a freak. There was no need to really feel happy. "Kody, what are you doing here?"

I looked up, there stood Rainbow and Reiss. "She flipped off everyone in the hallway."

"I can get you out of this situation." Rainbow said.

"No."

"Kody, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rainbow placed a hand on my shoulder. "I hope you know we know you didn't mean it. We're still your friends and we're there for you."

I kept the emotionless mask on my face. "Don't ever forget that, and if you ever need help, I'll be there, okay Kodster?" Reiss asked, and I looked away.

"See you in Gym." Rainbow said.

I didn't reply. "You've got some pretty cool friends." Venny said.

"…I don't know anymore. I've gained a frozen heart it seems."

He frowned. "Well, I hope we can thaw it out, after all, I'd love to be friends with you."

_No, you don't._

* * *

><p>The whole day, Venny talked with me, supposedly trying to thaw out my frozen heart. I think it may have worked, because when Gym came, I didn't give Rainbow the cold shoulder.<p>

"Hey."

"You feel better?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, Venny helped me out."

"Venny?" Rainbow asked, but then grinned. "That's kind of a cute nickname; did you give it to him because you've got a crush?"

"No!" I shouted, mortified.

She wriggled her brows at me. "I see, so it's your little fan-service Reiss that you like?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, absolutely dumb founded.

Rainbow face palmed. "N-never mind, forget it."  
>"Sorry, I'm seriously sorry though."<p>

"You still have Sam and Prez too. Though, I don't blame you for being pissed, I would be too. And I was when Sam told me what happened, and God it felt good to kick that bitch's head, I haven't done that since junior high."  
>"Remind me not to anger you anymore."<p>

"Sure thing." She smiled and patted me on the head.

A loud scream sounded throughout the gymnasium and we all looked to the source of the noise. Brittany was atop of one of her best friends, ripping into her, eating her insides, her skin a deadly shade of grey, and her eyes pure white.

I stumbled back, looking in disgust. "Did my kick turn her cannibal?" Rainbow asked, not fazed at all by the scene.

"Squeee! I knew it would happen!" Someone else shouted, and I should've known who it was, it was Sam.

She jogged towards us and grinned widely. "Ha! And you guys never believed me!"

"Go ahead, rub it in." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Zombies!" Sam screamed and at that, panic set into every girl in the gym as he pushed past us to get out of the gym…Perhaps out of the building.

"So this is what smoking does to ya?" Rainbow asked me.

"Hell if I know!" I cried.

Brittany turned towards us, her friend was gone. "Crap." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, what?" Rainbow asked.

"Some zombies follow their prey by sound, I think this is one of those kind."

"So that means us talking…" I started.

"Lures them in?" Rainbow finished.

We all exchanged glances and looked back at Brittany, whom was coming after us now. We spun around on our heels and took off, running. "SHIT!" We cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is no good, the idea just popped into my head and I'm at home so Star can't help me right now, but she's virtually supporting me! So, I introduced a few new characters and the main storyline started, does it seem rushed? And if you have Kody listed as your OC's friend, they'll become her friend still, it's not to late ~It's not to late it's never to la-ate~ :3<strong>

**Review Replies!**

**MidnitStar: :3 Thanks yous Star!**

**KeepLovingStars: Kody - Don't be so judgement dude**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ghost132: To be truly honest, I don't know how I do it, it just comes to me...Ya know?**

**ZorialWater: Whew, thank goodness I got it right. And I think I get the fact I upload pretty quick from Star. :3 She updated really fast when she first started with HOTD fandoms **

**TigerMasters: Hi there Tiger's lil' bro! If you don't know what yaoi and yuri is...You might be too young. O.O **

**And if he is, don't ruin his mind yet! Just kidding...I think XD**

**Shouta Izukai: Kody - Don't worry, Rainbow helped kick their asses**

**Sam - ...At least someone doesn't think I'm crazy for believing in the apocalypse...And Rainbow's all mine!**

**Rainbow - When did I become property?**

**Kody - Starting now**

**MT's Souless6: Rainbow - Yes, fear me! **

**Sam - Yep, why you gotta be so mean Kody?**

**Kody - ...That reminds me of that song. XD**

**NightWolfx13: Thank you! Yep, don't piss them off or they'll kill you...Just saying... :3**

**HIKAGE-SAMA: Rainbow - Awesome! We're like twins! Except...I'm a girl and I probably have more colorful hair. Dammit! I wanted a twin!**

**Kody - ...That creepy laughter scared me...Kind of.**

**Awesome D.T: Kody - OH GOD! I wasn't that angry...Okay, so I was, but...I don't think girls have those...**

**Rainbow - ...A suitor? Eh, Kody, what's she talking about?**

**Kody - Why don't you tell her Sam?**

**Sam - She asked you.**

**Petra - Ah, so that's what you do Reiss...You play with girls, indeed, what a shame...**

**Reiss - Eh?!**

**See ya Next time! :3**


	6. Important Message

**I'm really sorry guys, but I can't find the inspiration to continue this fandom…It feels awful too. But don't worry, I'm going to be posting a newer and better version of this, it'll have the same idea for how the whole school ends up trapped inside the building…Although, I'd need you all to resubmit your OC's when it's posted…I can't find all the info that I had written out of your OC's…Gomen… :(**

**-SnowWh1t3-**


End file.
